Singing with Annabeth and Percy
by JustASmallTownGirlInAHugeWorld
Summary: Read first chapter first chapter is proluoge. it will explain stuff t for lyrics in the songs! You pick the songs!
1. How it Started

A/N This happens three days after TLO and well it's like Karaoke!

Percy's POV

I was walking around camp with Annabeth. Everone looks like ZOMBIES! I mean, Nico, I wouldn't be so surprised but Travis OR Conner hadn't pranked anyone in two whole days!

"Annabeth, have you noticed that we're the only people who don't look like zombies?" I asked her. She turned her head then I swore I saw a lightbulb over her head appear.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" She said excitedly.

Go figure! I bet it involves something that has to do with books and smarticles. Hey don't judge!

"So what is it?" I asked her. I mean I really was wondering what she had thought of this time...

"Okay we can host it and someone form every cabin has to sing something then we have to judge it! Oh and it can't be something like 'about dieing. Anyways then we pick out a song for them! And then then we can pick out a winner for each cabin! The prize is somethng from the gods!" She said doing crazy hand motions. I thought about she was right that would be a god thing to do...

"Let's tell Chrion, anything to get these zombies to be dezombified!" I said as we ran up to the big house.

"Um Percy, is dezombified even a word?" She asked as she stopped running.

"I said so did you so it is a word!" I said then we both shrugged and starting running again.

We finally made it to the bighouse.

"Hey Chrion!" We both said.

"Ah, my only unzombified campers!" He said excited to see us. He even let us have candy for dinner one day but that didn't even cheer the zombies up.

"We came up with an idea how to dezombifie the campers!" I said doing jazz hands.

As Annabeth explained I zoned out for a second.

"Very good plan I will make the annoucement at the campfire and will call the gods to let them watch. They've been acting as zombies, too," He said and thunder boomed in the distant but EVEN it sounded like a zombie.

"Perfect!" Annabeth said as we walked back to the stage Annabeth built to start getting ready.

A/N So can you guys give me some songs and the person's name who is singing it. First I need one for Nico or the stolls.

THANKS


	2. Singing With Nico!

A/N This happens three days after TLO and well it's like Karaoke!

Annabeth's POV

The campers were gathering around the stage as were the gods. I did made sure all the people from the cabin are here.

"THREE, TWO, ONE!" Someone yelled. Percy and I stepped into the light. Percy grabbed the mic.

"HEY! We are going to have a CABIN FACE SINGING FACE OFF!" Percy yelled and fist pumped. I saw some smiles.

"Hey! What he said! DOES EVERYONE HAVE A SONG PICKED OUT?" I yelled. More smiles and yeses were heard fromt he crowd.

"GREAT!" I yelled. I put down the mic and Percy and I decided on who was going first.

"FIRST UP HADES CABIN! GET READY TO SING!" Percy yelled. Nico groaned and snickers were heard from the crowd. Great it's working!

Nico walked up to the stage and yanked the mic form Percy. Percy gave him a _you-want-some-of-this-_ stare and Nico said sorry.

"I'LL BE SINGING WE ARE YOUNG BY FUN! SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" He yelled.

Then Percy and I jumped off stage.

"Give me a second I  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom  
Getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me  
Just across the bar  
My seats been taken by some sunglasses  
Asking 'bout a scar  
And I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies  
You know I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun  
Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I  
I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a cup  
Cause I found someone to carry me home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's the set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun

Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight  
Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight

The world is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight" He sang.

He sang good. Wow. But not as good as Percy!

"Interesting song choice Nico. But it cheered us up!" I yelled and the crowed cheered.

"BE BACK HERE TOMMOROW!" Percy yelled as we ran offstage.

A/N Now I need one for The Stoll's or Katie or Grover. Hope you liked it! :)


	3. Singing with Katie!

A/N This happens three days after TLO and well it's like Karaoke!

Annabeth's POV

The same things were happening as yesterday so far. WE stepped into the lights. The campers are still sorda zombified but less.

"HEY CAMPERS HOW YA FEELIN?" I yelled to the crowd of campers.

They all yelled good or rockin. My plan is working.

"Today's singer will be...pause for dramatic effectic," I said ," KAITE GARDNER!" I yelled. The crowed cheered for Katie. Kaite blushed and came onto the stage. She grabbed the mic form my hands.

"Hey today I'll be singing Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift, with a chage of lyrics!" Katie yelled.

Percy put on the music.

Kaite started singing, "

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm And I'm a house of cards

You're the kinda reckless that should send me running but I Kinda know

that I won't get far And you stood there in front of me just Close

enough to touch Close enough to hope you couldn't see What I was thinking

of Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the

sidewalk Take away the pain Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those blue eyes, baby As the lights go down Something

that'll haunt me when you're not around Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you

smile My mind forgets to remind me You're a bad idea You touch me

once and it's really something You find I'm even better than you imagined I

would be I'm on my guard for the rest of the world But with you, I

know it's no good And I could wait patiently butI really wish you would

Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the

sidewalk Take away the pain Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those blue eyes, baby As the lights go down Something

that'll haunt me when you're not around Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you

smile I'll run my fingers through your hair And watch the lights go

wild Just keep on keeping your eyes on me It's just wrong enough to make

it feel right And lead me up the staircase Won't you whisper soft and slow

I'm captivated by you, baby Like a firework show Drop everything

now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the

pain Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile Get me with those

blue eyes, baby As the lights go down Something that'll haunt me when

you're not around Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile And the

sparks fly Oh, baby, smile And the sparks fly," Katie finished. While she sang she never took her eyes off Travis, nor did Travis.

"Good job Katie!" I yelled. The whole crowd erupted into cheers.

Percy and I again headed back to our cabins.

A/N Now I need one for The Stoll's or Grover. Hope you liked it! :)


	4. Singing with Travis!

A/N This happens three days after TLO and well it's like Karaoke!

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I have been seeing a lot of people smiling latly. The stoll's haven't pranked anyone still.

"Annabeth, your idea was awesome! I just wish we could sing," I said. I really really really wanted to sing!

"You CAN sing, Seaweed Brain!" She said hitting the side of my head. SInce, I have the Mark of Achilles so I mean really no hurt.

"So, who's going to sing today?" I asked.

"The stoll's," She said.

"Alright let's get out there!" I yelled grabbed the mic and jumped into the light along with Annabeth.

"Hey! The Stoll's gotta sing today!" I yelled to them.

"ALRIGHT JUST A SECOND!" They yelled.

Then they appeared behind us. Creepy...

"One of us will only be singing today though," Travis said (or maybe that was Conner)

"He'll be singing Bestfriend by Jason Chen!" Conner introduced.

"Do you remember when I said I'd always be there.  
Ever since we were ten, baby.  
When we were out on the playground playing pretend.  
Didn't know it back then.

Now I realize you were the only one  
It's never too late to show it.  
Grow old together,  
Have feelings we had before  
Back when we were so innocent

_[Chorus:]_  
I pray for all your love  
Girl our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me  
This is something like a movie  
And I dont know how it ends girl  
But I fell in love with my Best Friend

Through all the dudes that came by  
And all the nights that you'd cry.  
Girl I was there right by your side.  
How could I tell you I loved you  
When you were so happy  
With some other guy?

Now I realize you were the only one  
It's never too late to show it.  
Grow old together,  
Have feelings we had before  
When we were so innocent.

_[Chorus]_

I know it sounds crazy  
That you'd be my baby.  
Girl you mean that much to me.

And nothing compares when  
We're lighter than air and  
We don't wanna come back down.

And I don't wanna ruin what we have  
Love is so unpredictable.

But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying  
You'd fall in love with your best friend

_[Chorus x2]_

I remember when I said I'd always be there  
Ever since we were ten baby," He sang. He looked at Katie the whole time.

"THANKS," He yelled before running back to Katie.

"Be back TOMORROW campers!" I yelled.

"OH AND THALIA BE READY TO SING!" I yelled to her.

"ALRIGHT!" She screamed back.

A/N I need A song for percy or thalia!. Hope you liked it! :) :) i enjoyed writing it! i heard some songs i'd never heard before! thanks! now just right beneath this author's note you know you wanna!


	5. Singing with Percy

A/N This happens three days after TLO and well it's like Karaoke!

Annabeth's POV

"Wisegirl, can I sing two songs today?" Percy nagged me. We were still backstage.

"If you stop nagging me yes, if not hell as no!" I said. He had been nagging me for 2 hours now.

"YAY! One is for you!" He said. Ugh, he has turned into a sappy person sometimes.

"Okay, now let's kick some butt out there!" I yelled and we ran into the light.

"HEY HEY!" I yelled.

"HEY!" The campers yelled back.

"Today Percy will be singing!" I yelled. Several yays were heard throughout the crowd.

"First I'll be singing Hey Soul Sister by Train for ANNABETH!" He yelled.

I blushed. I knew that song, it was playing when we came back out from under the water the night we kissed.

"PASS ME A GUITAR!" He yelled. I gave hima guitar.

"Hey, Hey, Hey,

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you and so I went and let  
You blow my mind  
Your sweet moon beam  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided  
Whos one of my kind

Hey soul sister ain't that mister mister on the radio stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do  
Tonight  
Heeey Heeeeey heeeey...

Just in time I´m so glad you have a one track mind like me  
You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection we can't deny  
I´m so obsessed my heart is bound to beat right  
Out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you like a virgin your Madonna  
And I'm always gonna want to blow your mind

Hey soul sister hey that mister mister on the radio stereo  
The way you move aint fair you know  
Hey soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do  
Tonight

Well you can cut a rug  
Watching yous the only drug I need  
Some gangster I'm so thug  
You're the only one I'm dreaming of you see  
I can be myself now finally  
In fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you'll be with me

Hey soul sister hey that mister mister on the radio stereo  
The way you move aint fair you know  
Hey soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do  
Tonight

Hey soul sister hey that mister mister on the radio stereo  
The way you move aint fair you know  
Hey soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do  
Tonight

Hey, Hey, Hey, Tonight  
Hey, Hey, Hey, Tonight," He sang perfectly.

The crowd starting cheering and clapping.

"Oh you think that's all?" He asked.

"Everyone here knows this one now," He said.

"RED SOLO CUP!" He yelled. Oh my gods. This song is very very popular among the camp.

"Nico, start the song!" He yelled Nico started playing the background music.

"Now red solo cup is the best receptacle  
From barbecues, tailgates, fairs and festivals  
And you sir do not have a pair of testicles  
If you prefer drinkin' from glass  
Hey red solo cup is cheap and disposable  
In fourteen years they are decomposable

And unlike my home they  
are not foreclosable  
Freddie Mac can kiss my ass, woo!  
Red solo cup, I fill you up  
Let's have a party, let's have a party  
I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,  
Proceed to party, proceed to party

Now I really love how you're easy to stack  
But I really hate how you're easy to crack  
Cause when beer runs down,  
in front of my pack  
Well, that, my friends, is quite yucky  
But I have to admit that the ladies get smitten  
Admirin' at how sharply my  
first name is written

On you with a Sharpie when I get to hittin'  
On them, to help me get lucky  
Red solo cup, I fill you up  
Let's have a party, let's have a party  
I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,  
Proceed to party, proceed to party  
Now I've seen you in blue and  
I've seen you in yellow  
But only you red will do for this fellow

Cause you are the Abbott into my Costello  
And you are the Fruit to my Loom  
Red solo cup, you're more than just plastic  
More than amazing, you're more than  
fantastic And believe me that I'm not  
the least bit sarcastic  
When I look at you and say:  
"Red solo cup, you're not just a cup  
(No, no, God no)

You're my friend, yea (Lifelong)  
Thank you for being my friend"  
Red solo cup, I fill you up  
Let's have a party, let's have a party  
I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,  
Proceed to party, proceed to party!" He sang soon enough people were singing along with him.

"Now, that song I don't want any points for just the first one!" He said.

"BE BACK LATER TODAY!" He yelled.

A/N sorry I couldn't resist putting red solo cup by toby keith. I need one for Thalia and Grover!


	6. Singing with Thals oops I mean Thalia!

A/N This happens three days after TLO and well it's like Karaoke!

Percy's POV

"Wisegirl, will you stop debating with yourself who should go next!" I said to her. She had been debating with herself for ten minutes now. It's really annoying.

"Who do you think should go, Seaweed Brain?" She asked me. Wait. She must be really confused about who should go if she's asking me!

"Thalia should, I mean she's only gonna be here until the contest is over," I said.

"SEAWEED BRAIN! YOU SAID SOMETHING...SM-SM-NOT WRONG!" She said hugging me.

"Does that get me a free kiss?" I asked doing ht epuppy dog eyes.

"Sure," She said and started kissing me on the lips. I felt something hit my place on my back. I made a go away gesture with my hand. I think that was a cup.

"YOU GOTTA BREATH!" Someone yelled.

Annabeth and I broke apart. We were infront of the whole camp.

"NICE HAIR, PERCE!" Nico yelled.

I start franticly smoothing out my hair.

"YOU WISH YOU HAD SOME LIKE IT!" I yelled to him.

"GET ON WITH THE SHOW!" Someone else yelled.

"Well, anyways today Thalia from the Zues cabin will be singing! Give it up for Thalia!" Annabeth yelled.

Thalia ran up to the stage.

"HEY GUYS! HOW ARE YOU DOIN?" She asked them. They cheered.

"Alright, I'll be singing The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars!

What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?(Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh)  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?

Come, break me down  
Bury me, Bury me  
I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life.  
What would you do?(Do,do)  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for  
I'm not running from you (from you)

Come, break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now: this is who I really am inside  
I Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now, THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM

Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh

Come, break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you  
Come, break me down  
Break me down  
Break me down

What if I wanted to break...? (You say you wanted more, what are you waiting for? (marry me) I'm not running from you...)  
What if I, what if I, what if I... (bury me, bury me)," She sang. Her voice broke a couple times.

"Good job, Thals!" Annabeth said.

"Thanks, and Annabeth you got something on your neck," She said.

Annabeth blushed. That was a hickey. Oopsy.

"Umm..." We both said.

"BE BACK TOMORROW! REMEMBER YOU GET TO KICK BACK FOR A WHOLE DAY! OH ALSO IF YOUR A BIG THREE KID YOU'R ON THE ATHENA TEAM!" I reminded everyone after they stopped snickering and laughing at us.

A/N I needed PERCABETH, I could have died... without it! Anyways I need a Grover song and what do you think about Kiss the Girl by Ashely Tisdale for Annabeth and I need an OOC for a Heph. Cabin and a song!


	7. Singing with DREW!

A/N This happens three days after TLO and well it's like Karaoke!

Annabeth's POV

You know wwhat happened yesterday with me and Percy, well NO ONE, I mean NO ONE, will let us live through it. They even tried to get us to do it again! Oh, well time for Percy and I to discuss about who comes today. I hope if any one from the Aphrodite does sing it's Drew, she's so sweet(AN I WANT TO MAKE HER SWEET). I hate that a Hermes kid set her up.

"So, who should sing today?" Percy asked. I just told him ten mintues ago.

"Drew," I said. I still can't feel sorry enough for her about what that Mermes kid did to her.

"Okie Dokie," He said.

"Hey, you know how I call such an idiot sometimes?" I asked him

"Yeah, you feeling sorry for it?" He asked. Such a smart ass.

"No! It's just sometimes I can't believe how RIGHT I am!" I said.

"Smart ass," He mumbled.

"Hm?" I asked him looking at him.

"I love you, sweetie..." He said trying to cover that up.

"Um Hm that better be right," I said crossing my arms.

"I hope I'm interupting something," said the heph. kid that is filming this and taking care of lighting and stuff.

"Oh your not!" Percy said while we blushed. I just then noticed how close we were.

"Okay, anyways the show starts in two mintues, what song we doin?" He asked.

"Jar of Hearts!" I said before Percy and I ran off onto the stage.

"HEY HOW WE DOIN?" Percy yelled.

"Alright, anyways we're having Drew from the Aphrodite cabin sing Jar of Hearts dedicated to a special someone in the crowd!" I said. The whole crowd turned around and shot daggers at that kid.

Drew ran up on stage. She was smiling.

"Hey, guys! Now let's start singing!

No I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most  
I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time  
And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are  
I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms  
I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time  
And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are  
And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I would have missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back  
And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all  
And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all  
Who do you think you are  
Who do you think you are  
Who do you think you are?" She sang. She didn't really sound good, at all!

"Thanks Drew! BE BACK HERE TOMMORROW OH AND WHOEVER THREW THAT CUP YOU ARE DEAD!" Percy yelled.

"I'M WATCHING YOU!" I yelled adding on Percy.

A/N Anyways I need a song for Will Solace and what do you think about Kiss the Girl for Annabeth? WHAT DID YA THINK?


	8. Singing with Annabeth!

A/N This happens three days after TLO and well it's like Karaoke!

Percy's POV

Ugh, why does organising a TV program have to be so HARD! I'd rather fight Kronos again than do this again, but I admit it had beeen fun.

"Annabeth whacha singing today?" I asked her. She was gonna sing something today.

"Secret, not telling! Can't tell you!" She said sticking her tounge out and turning around and shaking her butt.

"Well, better quit that because the curtains will open in three, five, eight!" I said not minding how to count. Then just as she turned around the curtains opened.

"HEY! ARE YOU READY TO SING?" I yelled out to the crowd.

All I got in return was a big cheer.

"WELL, THAT'S GOOD BECAUSE ANNABETH AND THALIA ARE GONNA BE SINGING SOMETHING THEY ARE TOO HARD HEADED TO TELL ME!" I yelled. The camp laughed at the last part, but I got a slap up side the head. Gods, is she mean sometimes!

"There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
Theres a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passengers seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it rememember it

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you Id dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & Im a little more brave  
Its the first kiss it's flawless really somethin its  
fearless.

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you Id dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless," She sang with Thalia as a backup singer. I ran my hand threw my hair the whole time!

"THANKS!" Annabeth said. I ran up on stage.

"GIVE IT UP FOR ANNABETH CHASE AND THALIA _GRACE!_" I said but I said 'grace' a little bit afraid, though!

"BE BACK TOMMOROW! THE APOLLO CABIN WILL BE SINGING NEXT!" I Yelled someone came up and whispered something n my ear.

"NEVER MIND! APOLLO CABIN WILL NOT MAY I REPEAT WILL NOT BE PERFORMING NOR WILL MR.D'S CABIN BE SINGING!" I said into the mic.

a/n tell me if I forgot a cabin besides for D.'s cabin or Apollo cabin sorry for all you Will Solace fans out there! tell me what you think, I have a surprise for y'all's last chapter.


	9. Awards and Dances andPERCABETH! :

A/N This happens three days after TLO and well it's like Karaoke!

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I had decided to organise a dance, since the contest is over and we're going to reveal the winners tonight.

"Annabeth, why won't you show me what to wear!" I whined. I AM terrible at picking out things to wear.

"Ask, Di Angelo Malcom lectured him for ten mintues about the importance," I zoned out at 'importance'. I walked out the door.

"DI ANGELO GET OVER TO MY CABIN NOW!" I yelled. I went inside my cabin. Nico sahowed traveled inside my cabin.

"What do you need, because if you and Annabeth were making out in Alabama again and you lost your shirt I WILL NOT SHADOW TRAVEL THERE!" He said.

"I need you to pick out my clothes!" I said.

1 HOUR LATER

I walked into the dining hall. Annabeth had done all the work I just told her what snacks to have.

"HEY GUYS! WHAT'S UP? ALL RIGHT ANYWAYS OUR WINNER IS THE HADES,MY CABIN, ZUES , AND ATHENA CABIN!" I said the whole crowd cheered for us as I walked down and saw Annabeth. She was wearing a skin tight silver dress and a small crown and her hair in a bun.

"Annabeth, your your beautiful," I said as we slow danced.

"You look okay yourself seaweed brain at least better than that timeyou had a fish on your head!" We laughed as I twilred her. Then Kiss the Girl by Ashely Tisdale came on. Thalia was the DJ so I knew this was her fault.

"This song is annoying," I grumped.

"I like it!" She said and crossed her arms.

Thalia grabbed the mic and said ,"KISS HER YOU TWIT!" repeatidly.

I finally kissed her then when we finally seperated I checked my watch. Then looked around WE WERE UNDERWATER.

a/n sorry I was lazy and at my friend's house when I wrote this so yeah...

which should I write next?

Olymic Awards

or

Truth or Dare?


End file.
